Maybe One Day
by foggylight
Summary: Post 4x15 . Elena turns off the switch. A scene loosely based on the 4x16 promo (Elena on the road) One-Shot


Darkness

All I see is darkness. And I am lying on the road, completely alone. And all I hear are the animals in the forest. And I am actually calm . Because if I feel, the only thing that will stay in my heart is a hole. A big hole full of the lives of the people I lost. My parents , Jenna , Alaric and now Jeremy too. I quickly shove the thoughts away, because I am close to breaking down again. But the truth is that I am tired of crying , tired of being strong , tired of _feeling. _And being numb is better from these things . I can hear everything . A car comes closer and closer. I smile. Time for action. The car stops.

"Oh my God , are you okay ?" the woman asks. She is around 30 years old, probably married. She runs next to me.

"I am fine , I just , kind of slipped , ,because well…" I point to her the empty flask in my hands „Can you help me stand up?" I ask innocently

"Yeah , sure " she hesitates , but helps me anyway. I can feel her blood pumping. The woman is definitely scared. And she should be.

"What's your name ?" I ask with a smirk

"I am Anne "She tries to move away , but I'm faster

"You won't move" I compel her

"Why can't I move" Anne cries

"Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?" I ask ,deviously smiling. I am enjoying this. The race , the adrenaline, the sweet smell of blood. She starts shaking , her palms start sweating.

"Please don't kill me" She whispers and starts crying

"I can't promise anything" I say and brush the hair from her neck "I may get carried away" I continue

"Really , Elena?" Damon asks behind me. I slowly turn and see him watching me with raised eyebrows.

"What do you want Damon?" I ask , because I am annoyed that he interrupted me

"Well , Caroline said that you left and I was searching for you and then heard some stuff" He trailed. He is visibly uncomfortable with the whole situation . I was going to make him even more

"Want to join me ? " I ask with a smirk

"Nah , I already ate , but you need to come home , Elena" He says and tries to look confident. I know Damon. He is scared for me. Well , that's too bad , because I don't care

"I am still hungry , Damon" I say walking closer to him "You sure that you don't want to join me ?" I taunt

"Don't challenge me , Elena" He says and brushes a lock from my face "You don't know what I can do" he whispers and I shiver

"Wrong" I say and press my lips to his , but I don't fully kiss him "You don't know what I can do" I say and vampire speed to the girl. She screams when my fangs pierce her flesh. All I can feel is the blood and her muffled screams. And I am drunk , finally tasting the foreign and don't regretting it. I feel better and better with every gulp. My right hand holds her waist , my left hand-her head. I can hear her pulse beating slower and slower with every pull of blood that I take. And it makes it even more exciting. Then I am ripped from the girl. I am still high on blood and I can't register what's happening. But then I see Damon giving the girl some of his blood. It's weird because a year ago I was the one saving and he was the villain. He helps her , tells her to leave and compels her to forget .I don't bother chasing her. I need to talk to him. Anne runs to her car and starts the engine. And now I am standing on the road , blood covering my face and here is Damon – watching the girl driving away from us.

"You scared my dinned" I speak first

"You were going to kill her. I am just saving you from more grief and self loathing" He says and starts walking to me

"Oh really , Damon ? I don't feel grief now. And I gotta tell you-I feel pretty good" I lick my blood covered lips

"You won't be like that forever you know, you are going to flip the switch back on at some point" Damon states

"What if I don't want to? What if I don't want to feel the guilt , the pain , the loss ? What if I had enough of this ?" I yell , because I am frustrated and after saying this I feel the switch again. But I can't press it. It's still there, waiting for me to turn it back on and all of the emotions I buried to swim again to the surface. I ignore it. Because it feels so good just …to stop feeling.

"I used to be like that too" Damon starts "Just ignoring everything. And for now this is right for you. You weren't supposed to lose so many people. Nobody is. And all I am saying is to think before you do. Because I never learned how to do that" Damon admits and I see the pain written on his face. I can't hold it . I have to ask him.

"Why don't you turn it off too?" I ask

He hesitates to answer. He opens his mouth a couple of times but closes it again. He pinches his nose , a habit that I discovered he does when he is nervous. He sighs softly .

"Because I have hope. I have hope that one day , after all of this mess is over, you'll be able to return. You won't be the same , Elena. But I just want to see your smile again." He says and moves closer to me. He puts one of his hands on my shoulder and caresses my cheek with the other."And that smile-will worth everything in my life." He says tenderly and kisses me on my forehead."Goodnight " Damon whispers and walks away. I stand there frozen. A tear escapes my eye and I angrily whip it away. I can feel it , all the things that I shut out begging to escape, but I don't let it. I start walking down the road, the only sound – my steps and the only thing on mind- Damon's words.

**I know it's short , but still :) Please , review  
Mira**


End file.
